Reloj de plomo
by Ilyann
Summary: Hace ya varios meses que el reloj de Storybrooke comenzó a funcionar. Sin embargo, Whale siente que las manecillas de su propio reloj permanecen en la misma posición que hace 28 años. Dr.Whale/Ruby.


_**Disclaimer: **__Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke._

_**AmandaElders**__, el fic es para ti. Espero que te(os) guste :)_

* * *

**Reloj de plomo**

_Hace ya varios meses que el reloj de Storybrooke comenzó a funcionar. Las agujas de la enorme esfera avanzan sin tregua; el tiempo y la vida de los habitantes de Storybrooke fluyen de nuevo hacia adelante. _

_Sin embargo, Whale siente que las manecillas de su propio reloj permanecen en la misma posición que hace 28 años. Sin moverse ni un ápice, tan quietas y pesadas que parecen de plomo. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Óscar Whale permanece de pie frente a la puerta de la cafetería de Granny sin atreverse a entrar. Empieza a dar vueltas por delante del edificio y se detiene junto a la ventana. Sus ojos se pierden a través del cristal. Ruby está detrás de la barra. Mary Margaret se halla sentada justo enfrente y al parecer debe de estar contándole algo muy divertido porque la muchacha no deja de reír a carcajadas. Casi puede oír el sonido de su risa al otro lado del vidrio. El doctor siente como la respiración se le acelera.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que, tras una laboriosa operación y tres largas horas de postoperatorio, consiguió estabilizar a Greg Mendell. Una semana desde su intento de suicidio. Una semana desde su charla con Ruby.

Y una semana en la que no ha sido capaz de volver a poner un pie en esa cafetería.

Desvía los ojos, avergonzado. Una mañana más, se aleja de la cafetería sin haber sido capaz de entrar. Tendrá que volver a sobrevivir a una jornada de trabajo sin un mísero café que lo ayude a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Resopla con enfado. Desconoce el motivo de su repentino reparo a poner los pies en ese sitio, pero comienza a sospechar que tiene algo que ver con Ruby.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

La mañana transcurre tranquila. Whale pasa las horas visitando a los pacientes que permanecen en planta y atendiendo alguna que otra emergencia de carácter leve. Quizás el paciente que más problemas le da es Marco, que se ha caído de la escalera y tiene una brecha en la frente que requiere de varios puntos. Cuando termina con él, retoma la ronda de visitas por las habitaciones. Revisa la lista de sus pacientes y tras visitar a Greg Mendell, -que poco a poco parece estar recuperándose-, se dispone a visitar a Belle.

Enfila el pasillo y, justo antes de llegar a la habitación de la muchacha, Ruby aparece de frente por ese mismo corredor. Cabizbaja, leyendo algo en el móvil, dirige sus pasos hacia la misma habitación que él. Por un fugaz instante, Óscar se olvida de cómo respirar. Detiene sus pasos y se queda congelado en el sitio. Ruby alcanza la habitación de Belle primero y, antes de entrar, alza los ojos. Sonríe al verlo. Guarda el móvil en el bolso, le dedica un gesto de saludo con la mano y cuando parece que tiene intención de acercarse, Óscar gira sobre sus talones y deshace el camino andado. Desconoce cuál es la reacción de Ruby porque ni siquiera se atreve a mirar de nuevo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo desenfrenado y preguntándose si cuando era pequeño lo bañaron en la marmita de la estupidez o algo por el estilo, se aleja a grandes zancadas del lugar.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ruby suele ir con frecuencia al hospital a ver a Belle. Y, aunque trate de disimularlo, también aprovecha cada una de sus visitas para tener vigilado a Greg Mendell. Whale lo sabe porque en más de una ocasión la ha visto rondar la habitación del recién llegado. El doctor aún no se ha atrevido a hablarle. Si sus miradas se cruzan por casualidad, una sonrisa o un gesto con la mano son suficientes. No es que quiera ignorarla adrede, pero no se atreve a acercarse a ella. Con el paso de los días se ha dado cuenta de que la vergüenza juega un papel importante en todo aquello. Se siente avergonzado y cree saber por qué. Ruby es la primera persona que sabe quién es realmente Óscar Whale.

_No._

Ruby es la primera persona que sabe quién es de verdad Víctor Frankenstein. Conoce sus crímenes, sus errores, las pretensiones que arrebataron la vida de su padre y de su hermano y, aún así, es capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa cuando lo ve. Víctor no sabe cómo reaccionar ante eso. Quizás porque no pensaba que pudiera haber alguien capaz de sonreírle sabiendo todo lo que había hecho. Eso lo descoloca.

Hay algo más, sin embargo. No es solo vergüenza. Hay alguna cosa más pero no logra discernir de qué se trata.

Con la cabeza embotada y el cansancio dejando mella en su cuerpo, deja la carpeta sobre el mostrador y agarra unas monedas de su abrigo. Necesita un café. Baja a la máquina del segundo piso y mientras reza para que ese dichoso trasto no se trague su dinero otra vez, alguien le toca el brazo. Cuando se da la vuelta sus ojos se encuentran con los de Ruby. La sorpresa hace que esté a punto de derramar el café. La muchacha sonríe.

- Hola, Doctor Whale.

A Óscar le sorprende lo cansada que parece. Se obliga a sí mismo a recomponerse de su sobresalto y a sonreírle de vuelta.

- Hola, Ruby –para su suerte, su voz suena calmada -si bien todo su cuerpo se revuelve agitado-.

La muchacha introduce unas monedas en la máquina y pide también un café. Óscar espera pacientemente a que la máquina termine de hacer su trabajo y, cuando Ruby recoge el vaso, lo hace como si el solo hecho de mover el brazo le costara un esfuerzo enorme. Whale inclina el cuerpo para verle mejor la cara.

- ¿Estás bien, Ruby? –pregunta.

La joven se pasa una mano por la frente y asiente.

- Sí –responde-. Estoy un poco cansada, solo eso.

Whale se coloca frente a ella y con un tono más severo del que en realidad pretende, le dice:

- Deberías descansar. Pasas demasiadas horas aquí.

Solo cuando la muchacha alza los ojos para mirarle, Whale recuerda con quien está hablando. La vergüenza vuelve a apoderarse de él.

- Lo sé –dice-. Pero me preocupa Belle. Verla tan sedada, tan… tan poco ella -niega con la cabeza, como queriendo apartar esas ideas de su mente-. Y me preocupa Greg Mendell también. ¿Cuándo crees que podréis darle el alta?

Whale se encoge de hombros.

- Quizás en una semana. Dos como mucho.

Ruby resopla y se deja caer en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera.

- No te imaginas hasta qué punto deseo que se marche. Tengo el presentimiento de que su llegada solo traerá problemas.

Óscar se sienta a su lado y le pone una mano en el hombro.

- Comprendo tu preocupación, Ruby, pero no depende de ti. Y preocuparte hasta el punto de caer enferma no va a ayudar.

Ruby lo mira -Whale tiene la sensación de que esos ojos pueden ver a través de él-. Suspira muchacha suspira y da un par de palmaditas sobre la mano que descansa sobre su hombro. El doctor siente que la piel le arde allí donde Ruby lo ha tocado. En serio, ¿qué es lo que le pasa con esa chica?

- Tienes razón –dice la joven, fijando sus ojos en un punto vacío.

Whale permanece junto a ella hasta que la muchacha despierta de ese pequeño momento de trance. Es raro. Una parte de él desea salir corriendo pero algo lo empuja a querer permanecer cerca de ella. La joven vuelve su atención hacia él tras algunos minutos.

- Gracias –dice.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Óscar.

Ruby se encoge de hombros.

- Por escucharme y quedarte conmigo, supongo –pasea la lengua por sus labios un momento antes de proseguir-. Y yo que creía que me estabas evitando…

Whale se aparta como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo. Ruby perfila una media sonrisa divertida. Triunfante, por qué no decirlo.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarte evitando?

De repente, todo el aire de la habitación se le hace insuficiente y se muere de ganas por desabrocharse la corbata. Se está ahogando.

- No sé –responde-. Dímelo tú.

Whale le sostiene la mirada unos instantes. Cualquier rastro de diversión se ha esfumado de su cara y, a juzgar por su expresión interrogante, parece estar esperando a que, efectivamente, Whale diga algo. El doctor lucha por no apartar la mirada, pero siente que si no lo hace el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. No puede pensar ni actuar con normalidad. Ni siquiera es capaz respirar si está cerca de Ruby. Maldita sea. Saca el _busca_ del bolsillo -solo para disimular- y lo sostiene entre sus manos un momento antes de excusarse con la muchacha diciéndole que tiene una urgencia que atender. Ruby asiente con la cabeza y Whale puede sentir como los ojos de la joven permanecen clavados en su espalda mientras se marcha.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Whale odia los turnos de noche. Nunca ha sido animal trasnochador. No desde que está en Storybrooke, al menos. Recuerda que cuando era Víctor las noches eran su momento de máxima inspiración. Las mejores ideas acudían siempre a su mente a horas intempestivas. Si bien sus recuerdos han vuelto, algunos viejos hábitos de Frankenstein parecen haberse evaporado. No sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

Carpeta en mano, comienza la ronda de visitas por las habitaciones. Los pacientes duermen plácidamente. Se demora unos minutos más de la cuenta en la habitación de Mendell. Ruby tiene razón. Su llegada solo puede traer problemas. Le ajusta el gotero y revisa que esté todo en orden. Pone especial esmero en su labor. Cuanto antes se recupere, antes se marchará.

Abandona la habitación de Gred y entra en la de Belle. Está a punto de darle un infarto cuando se da cuenta de que, aparte de la muchacha desmemoriada que yace dormida en la cama, hay alguien más en la habitación. Ruby, acurrucada en una silla y con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, también duerme.

Óscar se lleva una mano al pecho. Le ha dado un susto de muerte. Ruby se revuelve bajo el peso de la mirada del doctor y adopta otra postura igual de incómoda. Whale permanece unos segundos bajo el dintel de la puerta entreabierta y observa la expresión cargada de serenidad de la mujer que dormita en la silla. Debe de estar realmente cansada si su oído de loba no lo ha escuchado acercarse. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Se le hace raro verla con la guardia tan baja y con la cara tan rebosante de tranquilidad. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se acerca a la cama de Belle y revisa que esté todo bien. La muchacha ni siquiera abre los ojos. Lleva todo el día sedada. Varios días, de hecho. Sus continuos ataques de histeria obligan a las enfermeras a aplacarla a golpe de tranquilizantes. No es algo que Whale apruebe, sin embargo.

Regresa los ojos de nuevo a Ruby, que no ha vuelto a cambiar de postura. Whale frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que son muchas las horas que la muchacha debe de llevar sentada en esa habitación. Tiene mérito. No solo por lo poco confortables que son todas y cada una de las sillas del hospital, sino porque Belle está sedada y Whale apuesta su mano derecha a que ni siquiera se ha percatado de la presencia de Ruby. Aún así, la muchacha no se mueve de su lado. Óscar se acerca a ella y le aparta un rebelde mechón de la cara. Le cuesta creer que alguien así, con una bondad y un instinto por ayudar a los demás tan grandes, se llame a sí misma monstruo.

Coge una de las mantas del armario del hospital y se la pasa por los hombros a la muchacha, que ni se inmuta. Whale se arrodilla al lado de la silla y la contempla medio ido. Ruby suspira y algo se remueve dentro del joven hombre. ¿Qué diablos le sucede con esa chica? Cierra los ojos y, antes de ser consciente de ello, su rostro se encuentra a escasos centímetros del de ella. La respiración de la muchacha le hace cosquillas en la nariz. El solo tacto del aire cálido hace que Whale abra los ojos y se levante, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Consciente por fin de qué es lo que le sucede con esa chica.

Retrocede hacia la puerta y, tras maldecirse internamente, sale de la habitación como una exhalación.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

A Whale le faltan manos para contar las mujeres por las que se ha sentido atraído. Mujeres de todo tipo. Hermosas, no tan hermosas, pícaras, inocentes, de mirada transparente, de ojos turbios… Mujeres a las que ha coqueteado, a las que ha perseguido y a las que más tarde o más temprano ha conquistado. Pero ninguna de esas mujeres ha hecho conseguido jamás que su corazón se acelerase. Ninguna de ellas ha echado un vistazo a su alma. Ninguna de ellas lo ha hecho comportarse como un niño de 5 años y ninguna lo ha mantenido en vela toda la noche, suspirando como un gilipollas sobre el colchón.

Ruby sí.

Se revuelve en la cama y se tapa con la sábana hasta la cabeza. No ha pegado ojo en toda la noche y, aunque no cree que lo haga a esas alturas, no tiene ganas de levantarse. La estridente alarma del despertador comienza a hacer vibrar la mesa y, de mala gana, Óscar la apaga de un manotazo. Gruñe contra la almohada y se coloca boca arriba. Lo primero que le viene a la mente son los ojos verdes de Ruby. Sintiéndose un idiota integral, se levanta de un salto y se viste.

Vuelve a plantarse delante de la cafetería de Granny, no sabe muy bien para qué si no tiene intención de entrar. Se asoma a la ventana y la ve allí, sirviendo desayunos detrás de la barra. Sabe que cuando termine su turno de mañana irá al hospital a ver a Belle. Y sabe que, como un auténtico imbécil, él la buscará con los ojos para luego no atreverse a decirle nada. Bufa con fuerza y se aleja de allí a pasos de gigante. Aquello se le está empezando a ir de las manos.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Whale no puede dejar de dar vueltas por la cocina. Parece una fiera enjaulada. El enorme reloj de pared que cuelga de los ya desgastados azulejos da las tres de la mañana. Óscar lo mira con odio contenido. Otra noche más sin dormir.

Tiene que cortarlo. Tiene que cortarlo ya. No puede enamorarse de Ruby. Sencillamente, no puede. Nunca saldría bien. _¿Por qué?_, pregunta una osada voz dentro de su cabeza. Óscar la espanta sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. No quiere ni siquiera pensarlo.

Se plantea sin embargo la posibilidad de seducirla con el objetivo de pasar un rato ameno y nada más. La sola idea le provoca angustia, lo cual no deja de ser curioso. Unos meses antes, no hubiese dudado en meterse dentro de la cama de Ruby y fingir que nada había pasado al día siguiente. De hecho, no era la primera vez que lo intentaba -sin éxito-.

Claro que eso fue antes de recordar quién era. Antes de abrirse a ella. Antes de que ella se abriera a él. Antes de _todo._

El doctor apoya las manos en la encimera y hunde la cabeza, consciente de que la fuerza de lo que siente gana fuerza hora a hora. La quiere. Está empezando a darse cuenta de ello.

Pero Óscar no sabe querer sin herir. No tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca ha sabido, en realidad. Toda la gente que alguna vez le ha importado ha acabado muerta o convertida en un cadáver andante. La imagen de su padre muerto en el suelo y del cadáver de su hermano revivido golpeándole en la cara sin cesar cruza por su mente como un rayo. El doctor reprime una arcada.

Todo lo que toca termina por romperse más tarde o más temprano. La perspectiva de que eso pueda sucederle a Ruby -por su culpa- lo mata de miedo por dentro. No puede correr el riesgo. No puede ni quiere.

Aunque eso suponga tener que conformarse con contemplarla desde lejos día tras día.

Aprisionado por los tormentosos recuerdos del pasado, Whale se pregunta si algún día podrá seguir adelante con su vida.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ruby no aparece por el hospital en toda la tarde. A Whale le extraña, la verdad. Se pasa varias veces por la habitación de Belle esperando verla allí sentada, pero no. El efecto de la sedación comienza a pasarse y Belle se levanta de la cama por primera vez en días. Parece algo ausente, pero sus ojos vuelven a estar cargados de dudas y preguntas. Whale la acompaña a dar un paseo por el largo pasillo y se esfuerza por darle tema de conversación, pero la chica no se muestra especialmente colaboradora. Óscar no puede culparla. De la noche a la mañana ha perdido todos sus recuerdos, su identidad y su vida. De buena gana el doctor le hubiese contado todo, pero algo dentro de él gritaba que no era buena idea.

Aún con los ojos paseándose por cada rincón del hospital en busca de la mujer lobo, termina su turno. Es tarde; son casi las diez de la noche. Camina con parsimonia por las oscuras calles de Storybrooke y, sin darse cuenta, sus pies terminan conduciéndole hasta la cafetería de Granny. No es consciente de ello hasta que se encuentra de pie frente a la puerta. Parpadea un par de veces para salir del trance. Contempla la puerta de madera sin saber muy bien qué está esperando. A través de la ventana no ve a nadie más a parte de Granny, que ya está barriendo y a punto de cerrar. Dubitativo y dejándose llevar por el cansancio y las ganas de tomar algo caliente -y porque Ruby no está allí, para qué negarlo-, saca la cabeza por la puerta y pregunta:

- ¿Estoy a tiempo de tomarme un té, Granny?

Granny lo mira primero a él y luego al enorme reloj que cuelga de una de las paredes.

- Está cerrado –dice, dejando la escoba a un lado y escurriéndose tras la barra-, pero le regalo diez minutos, doctor.

Agradecido, Óscar pasa y toma asiento. La anciana mujer comienza a prepararle una infusión de hierbas. El doctor lucha contra el impulso de pedir un trago de whisky. No importa cuán necesitado esté de una copa, no piensa volver a beber. Se lo ha prometido a sí mismo. Le dedica una sonrisa a la mujer cuando ésta le sirve la enorme taza de color verdoso y da un largo trago. El calor sofocante le abrasa la lengua y el pecho. Granny deja lo que parecen ser las llaves del bar sobre la barra y saca la cabeza por la puerta que da al almacén.

- Ruby, me marcho ya –dice a voz de grito. Whale siente que el tiempo se detiene y se arrepiente hasta límites insospechados de haber entrado-. Cierra tú, ¿vale? Te dejo las llaves aquí encima.

La mujer se quita el delantal y tras despedirse del doctor sale por la puerta tarareando. Whale intenta beberse el té de un trago, pero solo consigue quemarse la lengua y la garganta.

- Joder –masculla mientras busca en la cartera un billete de un dólar.

- Ten valor de decirme ahora que no me estás esquivando.

Ruby se encuentra apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja arqueada que por algún extraño motivo le resulta especialmente intimidatoria. Whale traga saliva y busca la mejor de sus excusas. Está acostumbrada a darlas, no tendría que resultarle muy difícil.

- No, yo… Bueno, es que… -vale, puede que se equivoque-. Tengo prisa, Ruby.

Merece un premio por su elocuencia, mañana irá a exigírselo a la alcaldesa.

- Ya.

La muchacha descruza los brazos y camina con elegancia hasta donde está él. Aparta la silla y se sienta. Whale, que se ha quedado congelado en esa posición de "semi-huida", no sabe qué hacer. Para su suerte, Ruby le marca las directrices.

- Siéntate, anda –Óscar no sabe si se lo está pidiendo o se lo está ordenando-. Aún no te has terminado el té.

A Whale no le queda otra que obedecer. Vuelve a acomodarse en la silla y clava los ojos en la taza aún medio llena.

- ¿Y bien? –lo apremia Ruby.

- ¿Y bien qué? –su voz suena tranquila pero, por dentro, Óscar está temblando como una hoja.

- ¿Vas a explicarme por qué me estás evitando?

Ladea la cabeza dispuesto a negar una vez más lo evidente, pero la tristeza que reflejan los ojos de Ruby hace que las palabras no lleguen a salir de sus labios. La muchacha tiene el gesto tan contraído que a Whale se le forma un nudo en la garganta con solo verlo.

- Es por lo que hablamos, ¿verdad? –dice con voz seca.

Whale la mira son comprender, algo anonado por su cambio de actitud.

- Por lo que te dije –hay dolor en sus palabras y Óscar entiende cada vez menos -. Por lo que soy. Por lo que le hice a Peter. Por eso me esquivas, ¿verdad? Porque te doy miedo.

Al fin, Whale comprende de qué está hablando. Se irgue en la silla y niega con la cabeza lentamente. Le ha hecho daño. Con su actitud, con su estúpido comportamiento, ha herido los sentimientos de Ruby. Eso era lo último que quería. Lo último. Se siente el ser más inmundo que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

- No –dice y, sin darse cuenta, la agarra de la mano-. No, no y no, No quiero siquiera que lo pienses, ¿vale? –le alza el mentón con el dedo y la obliga a mirarlo-. No eres un monstruo y no es por eso que te estoy esquivando.

Ruby lo mira con intensidad.

- Así que admites que _sí _me estás esquivando.

Whale se queda paralizado unos instantes. _Mierda._ Cazado en su propia trampa. Rompe todo contacto físico y visual con Ruby y vuelve a dedicarle exclusiva atención a la taza de té.

- Tal vez –dice de manera escueta.

Oye a Ruby resoplar.

- No lo entiendo. De veras, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, _Doctor_?

La joven está empezando a cabrearse, puede sentirlo. El modo en el que pronuncia ese _doctor _tiene un claro tinte de burla. Óscar deja salir el aire de sus pulmones en un bufido contenido y sospesa sus palabras. No quiere irse de la lengua. ¿Qué se supone que va a decirle? ¿Que no puede ni siquiera mirarla a la cara sin que un ejército de mariposas comience a bailar cumbia en su estómago? ¿Qué no duerme pensando en ella? ¿Qué no hace otra cosa que imaginar cómo sería…? Detiene abruptamente el hilo de sus pensamientos y la mira, dolido. Ahora es ella la que se achanta ante ese gesto.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón en una cosa. Sí te tengo miedo.

Ruby retrocede como si acabaran de darle una bofetada.

- Pero no por lo que estás pensando –prosigue el doctor-. Te tengo miedo por lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

Ahora la muchacha parece confundida. Whale se fustiga mentalmente. ¿Por qué diantres ha dicho eso? Se había hecho el firme propósito de no hacer ni decir nada que pudiese delatar la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, pero parece que la fuerza de voluntad no se encuentra en la lista de sus cualidades. Quizás pueda reconducir el camino. A lo mejor aún no la ha cagado demasiado. Solo ha sido un comentario. Aparta la taza a un lado antes de levantarse.

- No me hagas caso, he tenido un día duro en el hospital. Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Buenas noches, Ruby.

Ruby se coloca delante de él para bloquearle la retirada.

- Pues yo creo que sí sabes lo que dices. Y no pienses que vas a huir de mí otra vez.

Whale intenta pasar por su lado, pero Ruby da un paso hacia la derecha para impedírselo. El doctor empieza a mosquearse.

- Ruby, déjalo, ¿vale? –le dice-. ¿Qué más te da?

A Ruby le coge desprevenida la pregunta –aunque ésta haya sido retórica-. Whale puede verla barajar respuestas dentro de su cabeza, pero parece que ninguna le satisface y tras varios boqueos silenciosos, termina por cerrar la boca. Un tenue color rojizo comienza a empañar sus mejillas y una idea absurda y descabellada cruza por la mente del doctor. El pulso se le dispara. Ruby escoge ese preciso instante para recuperar la capacidad del habla.

- Ni me da ni me deja de dar, pero no me gusta que me ignoren sin darme al menos una buena explicación de por qué.

Cruza nuevamente los brazos sobre el pecho y fulmina con la mirada al joven médico, que permanece impasible, de pie frente a ella, y con fuertes palpitaciones golpeándole el pecho. No sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para contestarle -y menos aún cómo lo hace para que la voz no se le descontrole-.

- Nunca te he caído bien, Ruby. Llevo viniendo a esta cafetería… ¿Cuánto? ¿28 años? 28 años y puedo contarte con los dedos de una mano las veces que hemos cruzado más de tres frases seguidas. ¿En qué te basas para decir que te estoy ignorando?

Ruby cambia el peso de pie, visiblemente incómoda.

- No sé, pensé que… Bueno, después de lo de la otra vez…

Se detiene abruptamente y por primera vez en lo que va de noche es ella la que aparta la mirada. Whale se siente de pronto poseído por una fuerza insólita que lo empuja a seguir hablando.

- ¿Después de lo de la otra vez? ¿Después _de qué_? ¿Después de salvarme la vida? ¿Después de que te contara cómo convertí a mi hermano en un monstruo? ¿Después de confesarme que habías devorado a tu novio? –Ruby se encoge sobre sí misma-. ¿Qué pensaste después de eso?

La muchacha no contesta. Whale es consciente de lo brusco que está siendo, pero no puede detenerse. No cuando parece que está tocando hueso.

- Hace algunas semanas te hubiese dado igual si te ignoraba. De hecho, dudo siquiera que repararas en si lo hacía o no. No somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido. Tan solo soy el salido y mujeriego doctor que de vez en cuando viene a tomar un café a la cafetería de tu abuela. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado, Ruby?

La distancia que los separa no es mucha. Tres palmos; cuatro a lo sumo. Si alzase la mano podría tocarla, pero se contiene. Ruby lo mira y, con una sinceridad aplastante, contesta:

- No lo sé –el pulso de Óscar late a tal velocidad que puede oírlo retumbar contra sus oídos-. No lo sé pero lo ha hecho.

Whale siente cómo una sensación cálida le inunda por dentro y le hincha el pecho. No está seguro de cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero las mejillas enrojecidas de Ruby hacen que Óscar cierre los ojos y se pierda en un mar de felicidad.

No debería sentirse así. Se había prometido enterrar a golpes forzados sus sentimientos por Ruby. No puede seguir experimentando ese torrente de emociones cada vez que está cerca de ella.

Pero no puede evitarlo.

Da un paso hacia ella y, lentamente, alza la mano hasta su mejilla. Acaricia suavemente con el dorso de su mano la piel de la muchacha. Despacio, una sola vez de arriba abajo, dándole tiempo a apartarse si así lo desea. Pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, borra la distancia que los separa y se pone de puntillas para atrapar los labios del doctor entre los suyos.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_El reloj de Storybrooke se puso en marcha un martes a las 8:15 de la mañana sin motivo aparente. Sin embargo, todo el mundo tiene la certeza de que fue la llegada de Emma la que empujó a las manecillas de ese reloj a moverse de nuevo. _

_El reloj de Óscar Whale se puso a funcionar algunos meses después. Un viernes cualquiera, en la vieja cafetería de la ciudad, a las 22:23 de la noche exactamente. _

_Y fue Ruby la que, después de 28 años, consiguió impulsar las agujas para hacerlo sentir vivo de nuevo. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cada día, a las diez y poco de la noche, la puerta de la cafetería de Granny se abre y Whale aparece por ella. La mujer lo deja pasar a regañadientes y finge tener prisa, así que, casualmente, es siempre Ruby la que tiene que cerrar el establecimiento.

Cada noche, los miedos de Whale se disipan más y más, evaporándose hasta convertirse en una molesta sombra que a duras penas consigue alterarlo.

Cuando los brazos de Ruby lo rodean, cuando sus labios besan los suyos, cuando le sonríe, nada más importa. Ni quién fue en el pasado ni lo que hizo. Solo ese instante; él, ella… y las manecillas del reloj moviéndose hacia adelante.


End file.
